


Let me kiss it better

by Akakuro4869



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing It Better, M/M, Mage!AU, Scars, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakuro4869/pseuds/Akakuro4869
Summary: The summer heat is getting to Viktor, so he pleads Yuuri to take him to the beach.It doesn't exactly work out that way.Both of them discover something that changes their relationship for the better.Prompt generator: fantasy theme, summer clothes, scars.Fluff only (I swear on my non-existent soul), and happy birthday Saika-san!





	Let me kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiroRikiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/gifts).



> Happy birthday Saika-San, or ShiroRikiya! This one's for you, read and enjoy (and please bear with kinda shitty rambling). I promised loads of fluff, so here you go :)
> 
> Some background info:  
> Yuuri is a water mage.  
> Viktor has air/wind as his element.  
> Yurio (although he doesn't appear in this fic) is a fire user.  
> All 3 of them are under Yakov's tutelage.

"Yuuri~ let's go to the beach!"

Yuuri looked up from his copy of _Seducing Your Boyfriend 1001_ (previously gifted to him by Phichit) and stared at his lover. Viktor was channeling the winds, trying to form a cool breeze to fan himself. Unfortunately, sand also stuck to everything within a 30 meter radius as a result, leaving a clean circle of dirt within the training area.

Oops.

Yakov's not going to be a happy man.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose "And why would the beach be a good idea, Viktor? To escape the scene of the crime, even though Coach Yakov knows it's you who messed up the training grounds?"

"That's mean, Yuuri!" Viktor pouted "He knows I can fix it, so it's not going to be a problem!"

"Except that he hates his grounds covered in cracks, especially with Yurio training next." Yuuri retorted. Seeing the crestfallen look on Viktor's face made him soften a little. "So, why the beach?"

"That's obvious, Yuuri! It's so hot my head is going to melt, so I need to cool down! And you've been working so hard, so you deserve a break!" Viktor whined as he fans his white shirt in an attempt to air it out.

"I _am_ taking a break." Yuuri pointed out "I'm reading instead of kicking your ass at training." His face then morphs into a devilish smirk. "And besides, _Vitya_ , why purposely travel to the beach to cool off when you can get soaked here?" Instantly, a jet of freezing water finds its mark on the silver air mage, dousing him from head to toe.

Viktor lets loose an undignified squawk as he gets soaked without warning. His baggy shirt now clings tightly to his skin, as did his grey sweatpants. "Wh- Yuuri! Was that even necessary!?"

"Oh yes, that was. I was being considerate." Yuuri barely held back a snigger.

"What part of that was considerate!?" Viktor pouted as he took off the drenched shirt before wringing it out.

Yuuri burst out in raucous laughter when an indignant look found its way on Viktor's face, much to Viktor's chagrin.

"Stop laughing, Yuuri! It's not funny!" he whined. Not surprisingly, it went on until Yuuri was gasping for air on the ground.

Spreading his arms in apology, he beckoned Viktor over, to which the other responded by turning his back on Yuuri, still sulking.

That was when Yuuri saw a thin white scar stretching across the span of Viktor's shoulders. Quietly approaching, he drew a feather-light touch across the jagged line, and watched as a shiver rippled through the pale skin. "Hey, Vitya, what happened here?"

"That, _krasivaya_ , was a consequence of my reckless childhood. Before I learned to control my element, I fell off a cliff and into a river, where one of the rocks slashed my back open. That was when Yakov found me and took me in."

Viktor suppressed a shiver again as he felt Yuuri press gentle kisses across his scar. "Y-you don't think it's ugly?" he whispered in a dejected voice.

Yuuri sighed lovingly "Oh Vitya, I love everything that makes you who you are, it led you to Yakov, and then eventually to me." He lifted his shirt up just until it exposed his left hip, and Viktor gasped.

A pale pink splotch adorned the water mage's accentuated hip bone. "Mine is also from a childhood accident. In short, a training session gone wrong. I got burnt."

This time, it was Viktor's turn to kneel down and pepper the scar with light kisses. " _Dorogoy_ , I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For feeling insecure."

" _Anata_ , there is nothing to be ashamed of. I used to feel insecure about my own one, but that was before I realized that it makes me unique, and who I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, so hope you enjoyed it to some degree. Constructive comments would be nice :) 
> 
> Congratulations to myself for staying alive through 2 years of IB, now crossing my fingers for my results in July.


End file.
